This invention relates to an air actuated brake system and more particularly to a moisture ejector for exhausting accumulated moisture from the system to the ambient.
The brake system of many trucks, earthmoving and industrial vehicles and the like are actuated by compressed air being selectively introduced into an actuating chamber. One of the difficulties associated with any air actuated system is that moisture commonly contained within the air usually condenses in the system and must be drained therefrom periodically for proper operation of the system. Heretofore, the devices for draining the accumulated moisture have normally been connected to one of the storage tanks in the air system. Locating such drain devices at those locations have not been entirely satisfactory since some moisture may still accumulate in the system downstream of the tank and cannot be drained. Also, when the ambient temperature is below freezing, any moisture accumulated in the tank freezes and both the tank and drain device must be heated before the moisture can be drained.